Welcome to the Jungle
by Writer25
Summary: An evil group is trying to resurrect an ancient monster and Jodie gets a vision of the horror that it will unleash upon the world. So she warps back to warn Joe and together with Fred and Fina they try to stop her vision from coming true. If this wasn't bad enough, Fred and Fina's growing affections towards each other is adding strain to the group.
1. The Incident

**A/N- Takes place after Price of Immortality**

Some time had passed since Fina had taken that trip to Coney Island with Fred. He had told her that they could forget the awkward last hour, but Fina couldn't forget they way he made her feel. The way his smile lit up her entire life. Or they way his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist when he gave her a friendly hug, and yet remained gentle so he wouldn't hurt her.

She waited for those feelings to fade away. The boys didn't have a lot of female friends so interacting with Fina must have been a novelty to them. But while Sam's crush on her faded and Joe began to get used to her as a pet, Fred's feelings only seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. And despite her best intentions, so did hers.

But she was bonded in an eternal contract and bonded into being immortal. Fred would age while Fina remained the same. Besides, Joe needed her attention. Real magic was no where near second nature to him like it should be by now, and Fina had been too distracted by what she felt for Fred to help him like she should have been doing this entire time. So Fina may have been crazy for Fred, but her first loyalty was to Joe and her duties as his assistant.

Fina sat on the couch next to Joe in Fred's living room as Fred and Joe played video games. Sam and San-Li had gone on another one of their business trips and Anna and Joleena had flown to Milan for the weekend. Fred's car fired a rocket at Joe's car causing it to flip through the air several times before hitting a tree and exploding.

"Victory!" Fred yelled triumphantly.

"Okay, I'm officially sure that you cheat on this game." Joe mumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah, if by cheat you mean I'm just better at Racing Maniacs than you." Fred chuckled.

Joe opened his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing. He checked the caller I.D and his scowled turned into a smile.

"I'll be right back." He said getting up and heading out the room.

Fred watched him leave and quickly closed the distance between him and Fina. Fina fidgeted nervously and smiled at him. His blue gray eyes were warm with affection for her and she couldn't get her heart to stop beating like crazy.

"You're blushing." Fred laughed and played with one of her braids."Are you nervous about something?"

"No, of course not." Fina lied.

The truth was that even thinking about Fred's smile could make her heart flutter and her face flush. Being alone with Fred and having him so close to her doubled those feelings.

"I can tell your lying." Fred smiled at her. "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's nothing." Fina said with a small shrug. "I'm okay."

"No you aren't," Fred smile fell a little. "Listen, if I made you uncomfortable that day-"

"You didn't." Fina said quickly. "I loved our trip. I love being with you."

"Thanks good." Fred let out a sigh of relief. "You're been kinda avoiding me lately so I was afraid that you hated me or something."

Fina smiled and laid her hand on top of his. "Fred, I could never hate you."

"Good." Fred smiled and threaded his fingers through hers. "Because I definitely don't hate you."

Fina looked down at their intertwined fingers and blushed harder. Fred put his fingers under her chin and gently tilted her face up towards his. He gave her a winsome smile and slowly started to lean forward. Fina closed her eyes and waited for his lips to brush against hers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Fred and Fina jumped apart to see Jodie standing in front of them.


	2. Visions of Desctruction

Two weeks later:

_ The sky was dark as waves upon waves of water consumed everything in it's path. People ran in terror and entire cities collapsed. The entire North American continent was quickly flooding, everything being consumed by water. Mountains crumbled and land masses broke apart. A large snake-like creature with horns on it's head, and a black metal face plate with a strange marking rose from the water. _

_ The marking on it's face plate glowed red and the monster opened it's mouth with a deafening scream. A spray of water burst from it's mouth and destroyed a sky scraper. Jodie watched in terror as it slowly turned it's head to stare directly at her. Out of it's mouth came a hissing, scratching voice._

_ "Bow down to the Tenebrosi Sanction!"_

"Ahhhh!" Jodie sat up with a scream, damp with cold sweat.

She quickly turned on her light and tried to get her heart to slow down. Jodie choked back a sob and buried her face in her hands. She knew by instinct that this wasn't just a nightmare, it was a vision of the future.

"I have to go to Joe," She panted swinging her legs over the bed. "I have to warn him."

* * *

Fina sat across from Joe on his bed. They were both in a lotus position while light green tendrils of his magic swirled around them. Even though his eyes were closed he could see in his mind's eye exactly how old everything was that his magic touched.

He took slow, even breathes and used his magic to vary the age of several objects. A sock slowly unraveled with age and slowly reformed itself. A mostly eaten apple slowly regained it's shape and decomposed again.

"You're doing very well." Fina said softly.

"Thanks." Joe said with a small smile. "You're a good teacher."

The door bell rang jarringly in the near silence. Everything crashed down around them as Joe's concentration was shattered. Joe huffed in mild frustration.

"Now I know how Joleena feels when I do that to her." He said with a small smile.

Fina giggled and brushed his sock off her shoulder. "I'll go answer the door. Maybe you can read a chapter of The Book while I'm gone."

"Sure." Joe smiled but took out his phone instead. "Right after I text Joleena."

Fina rolled her eyes with a small tolerant smile and hopped off the bed. "You better start reading The Book if you ever want to impress her and became Warp Wizard."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get on it." Joe said dismissively. "And I still want to talk to you about what happened with Fred. You've been avoiding this talk for too long."

Fina lowered her eyes in shame. "Yes, sir."

The door bell rang again insistently and Fina hurried downstairs to answer it. She opened the door and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Fred waiting on the porch. They hadn't spoken to each other it happened.

He gave her a wary smile. "Hey. Long time no see."

"Fred," Fina sighed. "Please. I'm not ready to talk to you yet."

"Come on, just hear me out." Fred's smile didn't waver. "I miss you and I hate not talking to you."

"I don't know, Fred." Fina sighed and looked away. "Things are still awkward between us and I'm sorta in the middle of something with Joe and-"

"Please." Fred leaned in the doorway. "We need to talk. Just give me ten minutes."

Fina sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. "Five."

"Deal!" Fred grinned.

* * *

Joe smiled to himself as he texted Joleena and waited for Fina to come back. The Book, which had been sitting on his dresser suddenly opened and green mist came pouring out.

"What the heck!?" Joe jumped off the bed.

There was a bright flash and Jodie appeared in the middle of his room. Her face was anxious and her brows were knitted together in distress.

"Joe!" She cried out. "We need to warp to South America now!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down." Joe reached out and touched her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I had a vision," Jodie said in a shaky voice. "Someone or something called the Tenebrosi Sanction is going to unleash a monster that will destroy the world if we don't stop it!"

"Tenebrosi Sanction?" Joe frowned. "That's the group Antonia was talking about. Okay, let's go. Just let me get Fina-"

"No!" Jodie's face suddenly bloomed red with anger. "I don't want her anywhere near me!"

"Jodie." Joe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you're still pissed at her and Fred, and you have every right to be, but I'm still rusty with magic and I might need her."

Jodie huffed angrily and looked away. "Fine. We'll take that man stealing witch with us."

Joe gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and together they headed downstairs.

"Fina, we need to go..." Joe's voice trailed off as they entered the living room.

Fred and Fina were sitting close to each other on the couch. Fred's arm was around her shoulders and they were talking in low, quiet voices. Fina was the first to notice them and quickly stood up with a bright blush.

"J-Jodie! I-"

"Save it!" Jodie said sharply and aimed a heated look at Fred. "Really? Not even two weeks and you're already all over that tramp? Oh wait, you've probably been all over her for much longer than that."

"She isn't a tramp." Fred stood and returned her glare. "And no I haven't! I've told you a hundred times before, while me and you _were_ dating we were just friends."

"That's bullshit!" Jodie screamed.

Fina bit her lip and teared up."Jodie please, we weren't-"

Jodie's head snapped towards her. "Shut your face or I'll slap you across the face like last time."

"Jodie please, calm down." Joe laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me something, Fred." Jodie shook Joe off and sneered at Fred. "Is it her age? Isn't the real reason you cheated on me with her because you like younger girls? Who's next? Anna maybe? Samantha's cousin just had a baby. Want me to give you her number!?"

"Jodie!" Joe gave her a look. "That was totally uncalled for!"

"No, Joe it's fine." Fred stepped up to Jodie and glared down at her. "You wanna know the real reason I fell for Fina? Because she's sweet and kind and gentle and I was tired of dating a selfish, mean-spirited, crazy bitch like you!"

Jodie went pale and her fists clenched and started shaking with rage. Fred seemed surprised at what he just said and looked away with an angry huff. Joe quickly got between them.

"Okay guys, that's enough from the both of- ah!" Joe suddenly clutched his head in pain as his vision flashed green.

_A jungle thick with twisting vines and large trees. Several villagers ran in panic while serveral dark hooded figures chanted next to a raging river filled with black water. Antonia, covered with tattoos and wearing a tattered robe walked up to the river carrying a large ornately decorated conch shell. _

_ Joe tried to move forward to stop her but found himself restricted by anacondas which were slowly squeezing the breath from his body. The blare from the conch made the very branches shake and the water began to tremble. Out of the water rose a giant snake with horns on it's head. Joe turned and saw Jodie watching the monster with a terrified expression on her face. Joe soundlessly screamed her name as the monster opened it's mouth and aimed a powerful blast of water directly at Jodie. _

Joe broke out of his trance with a gasp and saw Fina looking at him in concern, holding his face in her hands.

"Joe!" Fina said. "Joe are you okay? What did you see?"

"Sorry, but you guys need to put this stupid drama on hold now," Joe shook her off in mild irritation and opened The Book. It automatically opened to a page on South America and was glowing dark green. "Because we have more important things to worry about."


	3. Humidity

They warped and landed in the middle of a dense and humid jungle. The canopy blocked out most of the sunlight casting everything in dark green shadows. The sound of bugs and chattering animals surrounded them.

"You alright, Fina?" Fred asked gently helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Fina blushed and quickly moved away from him.

She stood off to the side by herself while Joe helped Jodie to her feet. Jodie shot an angry look at Fred and Fina and walked away with an irritated huff. Joe shook his head and followed her.

"Jodie, I know you're upset but you can't just go randomly walking into the jungle by yourself." Joe tried to reason with her. "We need to take a minute and discuss a plan."

"I don't want to talk." Jodie said through gritted teeth. "All I want to do is find this Tenebrosi Sanction, stop them from destroying the world, and go back home to tell Freddi just how big of her jerk her great grandfather is."

"If you want me to apologize, I'm not going to do it." Fred grumbled walking a few paces behind them. "I've apologized a hundred times before and I'm not doing it again."

"Don't speak to me." Jodie said not turning around.

Joe sighed. "How about neither of you speak to each other period, okay?"

"Fine."

"Sounds good to me."

Fina, too afraid to even speak, met Joe's eyes and began talking in his head. _Sir, where are we going?_

"The only thing I saw in my vision was a river." Joe answered her out loud. "But I don't know exactly where. Jodie? Did you see anything useful in your vision?"

"No." Jodie said tightly. "My vision felt like it was further in the future when the monster was destroying North America. I'm not even sure where it came from except somehow I knew South America was involved."

"Wait a minute," Joe said with a snap of his fingers. "I did see some villagers running away. And I think Antonia was the one who summoned the monster with some sort of shell."

_Should I fly ahead and see if I can find a village, sir?_ Fina asked.

"Yeah, that might be best." Joe nodded to her.

Fina gave him a small smile, turned into a bird and took off. Fred watched her go and sighed, obviously missing her. Jodie gave a sharp intake of breath and Joe saw her fists clench. He wanted to wait until they got home to deal with this stupid drama, but he could tell that things might blow up at any minute.

"Okay, stop." Joe stopped walking and stood in front of them with his arms crossed. "I don't know how long it's going to take to prevent this monster from being unleashed, but I am not going to go another five minutes with this crap. Now you two need to start talking."

"There's nothing to talk about." Jodie said brushing past him.

Joe rolled his eyes and stretched an arm out towards her. "Stop."

A soft green light surrounded Jodie's waist and she froze in place. She turned her head and looked at him with a mixture of anger and astonishment.

"H-how did you? Since when could you-"

"Practice." Joe tried to hold back a smirk. "Now I'm going to let you go and we're all going to talk about this."

"Hmph. Fine."

Joe lowered his hand and the glow disappeared. "Now, let's settle this like adults."

Jodie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like Fred's even remotely capable of acting like an adult."

"Oh, like you were the mature one of the relationship." Fred grumbled.

"At least I'm not a lying cheater!"

"Enough! Forget it!" Joe sighed in exasperation and rubbed his forehead. "Man, I wish Joleena were here. She's way too level headed to let this stuff affect her in situations like this."

"Joleena?" Jodie gave him a small smile. "You never told me . Did you two ever get together?"

"Yeah." Joe smiled wistfully. "We've been together for a few months now, but it feels like a lot longer."

"That's good." Jodie aimed a hard look at Fred. "Just make sure that you don't lie or cheat on her and everything will be just fine."

Fred sneered at her. "You know, it's really funny how you keep claiming that I cheated on you since I _broke up with you_!"

Jodie flushed angrily and Joe looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"Wait a minute... Jodie, I thought you said you walked in on Fred and Fina kissing."

Fred held his glare on Jodie. "Yeah, Jodie. Why don't tell the truth about what happened to our relationship instead of lying about it?"

Jodie didn't answer and she and Fred continued their glaring match. There was the sound of a parakeet and Fina gently floated down and transformed into her human form.

"I saw a village eastward." She said bowing to Joe. "We should be able to reach it by tomorrow afternoon if we start walking now. We've only got a few hours left of day though before the nocturnal predators start coming out."

"Then we should get going." Joe patted Fina on the head. "Thanks Fina. I'd don't what I'd do without you."

Fina gave him a small smile and a bow. Jodie made an angry sound and stomped off in the direction that Fina had indicated. Joe sighed and walked quickly to catch up with her, calling her name.

"Jodie! At least wait for me! Don't go off alone. Jodie!"

Fina started to run after Joe until she felt Fred's hand on her shoulder. She slowed down enough to let Fred catch up with her, but still made sure that Joe was at least in her sights.

"Fred, please." Fina sighed casting a wary glance at Jodie's quickly retreating back. "I don't want Jodie any madder at me right now. Or Joe."

"But this is important." Fred's tone and expression were completely serious. "There's something that I have to tell you that I've been trying to tell you for the last two weeks."

Joe finally caught up with Jodie and turned to look at them. "Fred, Fina! Come on, pick up the pace. We need to get as far as possible before night fall."

Fred gave Fina a pleading, almost desperate look and she felt her heart give a little.

"Tonight, when Jodie goes to sleep." Fina whispered to him. "We'll talk then, okay?"

Fred nodded and his shoulders relaxed. "Alright. Tonight."


	4. Night Fall

The jungle became almost pitch black much sooner than they thought. Fina slept on Joe's shoulder as a mouse for most of the afternoon walk so that she could be wide awake during the night so she could keep watch. She was laying a little ways away from the rest of the group as a cougar and listened to the sounds around them.

At one point she thought she could hear Jodie sniffling and Joe quietly trying to comfort her. But that was a while ago and now they both seemed asleep.

It was harder to tell with Fred. She could tell by his breathing that he was pretending to sleep but was actually wide awake. His heavy breathing then turned into genuine snores though, so he must have fallen asleep for real.

Fred suddenly started awake with a snort and sat up slowly. He stretched with his back to her and Fina couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms were. He turned his head, looking for her probably, and Fina wondered if he would be able to spot her in the dark. Being a Cougar granted her night vision, but he could probably only see vague shapes.

His gaze passed over her a couple of times before he found her, mostly likely because her eyes were glowing. He jumped a little when he noticed her, but he soon relaxed and smiled in her direction. Fred cast a wary look at Jodie and then carefully made his way over to Fina.

"Hey," he whispered with a large smile. "Is this spot taken?"

Fina considered transforming into her human form to answer him, but decided against it. Fred waited uncomfortably for a moment before letting out a sigh and sitting down next to her.

"I really messed things up didn't I?" He sighed.

Fina didn't answer, but gently laid her paw on top of his. Fred put his arm around her and gently caressed her fur. There was a slight noise to the left, but when Fina turned her head to look, she only saw a monkey. She turned back towards Fred and found him staring at Jodie.

"I'm not very smart, I'll admit that." He said quietly. "But I'm not malicious and I'm not a cheater. But I guess, technically speaking, I am a liar."

Fina tensed and waited for him to continue. However, she couldn't resist a low growl.

"Quit it, I'll explain what I mean." Fred chuckled. "When we first met it's not like I meant to hurt Jodie with our friendship and I wasn't trying to two time her. I mean, I flirted with San-Li a lot, I mean a whole lot and if anything I would have cheated on Jodie with her if San-Li hadn't been a psychopath."

Fina bristled and made an impatient motion with her head.

"Sorry, sorry." Fred sighed and kept going. "Anyways, I really did just think of you as a friend. And later I really did think of you like a little sister. I don't when, but... at some point that changed..."

Fred turned his head to look at Fina. "I don't know when or how it happened but... I like you Fina. A lot. A whole lot. So yes, I did lie when Joe and Sam asked if I had feelings for you. And I definitely lied to Jodie when she started to realize that I liked you. But let me make one thing clear; I never cheated on her."

Fina's felt breathless as she listened to Fred's confession. She was dying to transform and wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless, but she restrained herself.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "When I realized that I liked you so much, I took you to Coney Island hoping to, I dunno, win you over because I kinda thought you felt the same way about me. Anyways, when you turned me down I was about to go back to Jodie and make up with her, but I just couldn't. It just hit me out of nowhere that I didn't care about your immortality or your bond or whatever. The honest truth was that I liked you a lot and I didn't have the same feelings for Jodie anymore."

He turned his head to look at Jodie again.

"When Jodie and I first started dating she gave me this special chip for my phone so that we could keep in touch despite being a hundred years apart." Fred turned to look at her again. "When I realized how much I liked you, I messaged her that I couldn't be with her anymore. Then I destroyed the time chip. You know, trying to burn the bridge so I can be all or nothing for you like San-Li told me I should be."

Fina closed her eyes feeling happy for the first time in weeks. Suddenly, there was a noise so slight that Fina almost didn't hear it. She turned her head to locate the source but didn't see anything. She was just about to settle down again when she heard it again. She was instantly up on all fours and felt her fur bristle.

Fred seemed to realize something was wrong and stood as well. "Fina? What is it?"

Fina didn't answer and scanned the jungle closely. There! Right among the trees close to Joe and Jodie she saw movement. She darted over to them and stood protectively in front of Joe's sleeping figure.

The sound came again and Fina let loose a low growl, hoping to scare whatever it was off. The sound only increased though and this time she definitely saw something moving directly towards them. She growled louder and began snarling.

"Fina?" Joe yawned and began to sit up. "What is it? Is something out there?"

_Please stay close to me, sir. _She answered in his head. _I think I see something out there._

There was a loud scream and Fina spun around to see Fred being dragged off into the jungle by a dark figure. With a loud roar she raced over to attack the figure. She was halfway there when something fell from above and landed on her back. Something closed around her neck and powerful electricity went coursing through her body.

"Fina!" Fred and Joe screamed in terror.

Fina screamed as she was forced back into her human form. She writhed on the ground in pain and she could only hear the sound of her own screaming as her body felt like it was being torn into pieces. Her body suddenly relaxed as consciousness slowly left her. The last thing she saw was Joe and Jodie being grabbed and taken into the jungle as darkness consumed her.


	5. Feral

Jodie woke up sore and groggy. It took her a moment to look around at her surroundings and notice that she was tied up against something. She shook her head to clear it and realized that she was tied to a large pole in the middle of a dirty and humid hut. Joe was tied up next to her and Fred was tied next to him. She thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't tied next to him and his b.o.

Fred jerked awake and looked around in bewilderment.

"Fina?" He called out tentatively. "Fina!?"

He began struggling against the ropes, calling out that tramp's name, causing the rope to jerk and bite against her arms.

"Ow!" Jodie cried out. "Fred! Cut it out, you're hurting me, you idiot!"

Joe woke up and looked around in confusion as well. "What's going on? Is everyone alright? Where's Fina?"

"They took her!" Fred yelled in a panic still struggling. "They put some weird collar and her neck and took her!"

"What a tragedy." Jodie mumbled under her breath.

Joe gave her a sharp look. "Jodie!"

"Sorry." She sighed. "Couldn't help it."

"We have to get out of here so we can save her!" Fred's voice cracked. "The collar...it did something to Fina. Some red electricity came out of it and forced her to change back into a human."

"I saw." Joe sighed and lowered his head. "I saw them attack her and I couldn't do a thing because I was too weak and didn't know enough magic to fight them off."

Jodie stayed silent. She felt bad for Joe, she really did, but she just couldn't seem to summon any sympathy for Fina. It did twist her stomach though when she watched her writhe on the ground in pain.

Fred continued to struggle with the rope until he was out of breath. "Dammit! If San-Li was here she would have cut us free by now!"

"Wait a minute." Joe suddenly looked up. "I think I can free us."

Joe closed his eyes and took several deep breathes. A bright green light came over the rope and the rope began to turn a darker brown and softened until they were able to break free easily.

"Okay," Joe said standing up. "Now we have to sneak out of here and-"

"Fina!" Fred yelled running out of the hut.

"Fred wait! We don't know what's out there."

Before they could follow him out, there was the sound of struggling and cursing. A man wearing a tribal face mask and a loin cloth and carrying a spear came into the hut, pushing a fighting Fred back inside. Without a word he shoved Fred onto the ground and gestured for him to stay down.

But Fred was up again in a second and ran toward the man with his fist raised. The man gave one swipe with his spear and the tip sliced Fred across the shoulder. Jodie screamed as Fred went down with a cry of pain. She jumped between them as he raised his spear to strike Fred again and Joe held his arm out towards the man.

"Stop!" Joe yelled.

A green glow came over the man and his eyes widened behind the mask. He gasped, his voice muffled by the mask. "Y-you're the Warp Wizard."

Joe blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah. How did you know that?"

He lowered his hand and the man stopped glowing and automatically dropped onto all fours with his head bowed low before Joe.

Jodie knelt down next to Fred and examined the cut on his shoulder. It was bleeding, but at least it wasn't very deep.

"Are you okay?" Jodie asked quietly putting a tentative hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." Fred mumbled looking away. "Um... thanks I guess."

Jodie sighed and moved away from him. "Whatever."

The man was still bowing low to Joe who nudged him with his foot.

"Hey, get up." Joe said with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Who are you and way did you take us?"

"And are you this Tenebrosi Sanction?" Jodie asked cautiously.

"No, no." the man shook his head vigorously. "We thought you were the Tenebrosi. They have come into this jungle many times trying to find this village searching for something precious to us in order to spread evil and chaos throughout the world."

"We don't care about that!" Fred interrupted.

He walked over and roughly yanked the man to his feet. "When you attacked us you also attacked and hurt a young blond girl who was traveling with us. Where the hell is she!?"

"W-we thought she was one of the Tenebrosi's shape shifting monsters." The man said fearfully. "But I can take you to her if the Warp Wizard commands me to."

"Now." Joe growled.

* * *

They followed the man, whose name turned out to be Natai, out of the hut as he led them through the village. He took off his mask and gestured for the other warriors to lower their weapons.

"They are not Tenebrosi." He told them. ""They are not Tenebrosi."

Slowly the villagers lowered their weapons and took off their face masks. They stared at them in silence and nervousness. At first Jodie thought it was because of Joe's (technically unofficial) Warp Wizard status but as Natai led them further through the village, she realized that there was a totally different reason for their nervousness.

There was inhuman screaming that got louder and louder the closer and closer they got. Several warriors were surrounding something in a large wooden cage and at their spears pointed to whatever was inside. Jodie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw exactly what it was.

Fina no longer looked human. She looked like she was stuck between her human and cat form and had gone completely feral. Her eyes were glowing red, matching the energy that sparked from the crude wooden collar around her neck. She snarled at the guards, her mouth full of long, sharp fangs, and swiped at them with her claws. A rope was tied around her waist and was secured to a large stake in the middle of the cage.

One of the guards yelled and stabbed her in the side with his spear. Fina cried out in pain as blooded sprayed out of the wound but then closed up almost instantly. She lunged at another guard who did the same thing, this time catching her in the neck.

That was when Jodie realized that they had been doing this for a while. Fina's dress had many tears and there were blood splatters all over the ground.

"FINA!" Fred yelled running forward.

Fina lunged at another guard but as he raised his spear to stab her, Fred tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. He turned to the cage with a look of mild relief, but Fina only snarled and lunged at him as well.

"Fina?" Fred's smile fell. "Fina, it's me Fred. Don't you recognize me?"

Fina only screamed at him with another inhuman screech and lunged at him again. The rope snapped and the tip of her claws sliced Fred's cheek. Fred stepped back with a look of immense hurt on his face and held a hand to his bleeding cheek.

Joe turned to Natai with a murderous look in his eyes. "What did you do to her?"

"It is the collar." Natai said fearfully. "It is supposed to hinder her shape shifting abilities. But she was stronger than we thought and the more she fought it, the worse she became. We tried to kill her but she kept reviving."

"You..." Fred turned to Natai. "You bastard!"

Fred ran towards him and Jodie was barely able to restrain him from beating Natai senseless. Joe's eyes and fist began to glow green and his arm shot out and grabbed Natai by the throat.

"How do I fix her?" He asked in a low growl.

"Th-the collar!" Natai said shaking. "But it's dangerous to get close to her. She's already killed two of our people."

Joe threw the man down and walked purposely towards the cage.

"Joe, wait." Jodie let go of Fred and put a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, okay?"

Joe nodded and walked up to the cage. Fina snarled and lunged at him, bending the bars outward.

"Fina," he said softly. "It's me Joe. Everything's alright now."

Fina snarled again, but slowly began backing away from him. Joe opened the cage and all the guards tensed and got their spears ready. Joe walked inside the cage and Fina made another half lunge toward him. Joe flinched but kept coming forward with his hand out.

"Easy girl." He said softly. "I won't hurt you."

Fina snarled and kept backing away as Joe came forward. She hissed in pain as the collar sparked with another burst of energy. This time Fina fully lunged at Joe and swiped him across the chest with her claws. Joe dodged back just in time for her claws to only rip his shirt.

Jodie stifled a scream and Fred grabbed her shoulders. Joe looked at Fina in complete terror as she slowly came towards him again. Her eyes glowed a deadly red as he looked for any trace of the kind, loving girl who lived with him for the past couple of years.

Joe took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He reached out to her with all of his senses and all of his heart.

_Fina, _he called out with his mind. _Fina, I'm here. Everything will be okay now._

The snarling stopped and Joe opened his eyes. Fina's eyes glowing eyes slowly dimmed and until they returned to normal. She backed away from him in fear, still with claws and fangs.

_It's okay Fina, _Joe reached a hand out towards her. _It's okay._

His hand reached her neck and unfastened her collar. Fina gasped as her claws and fangs receded. She looked at Joe and her eyes filled with tears.

"J-Joe?" She whispered faintly before collapsing in his arms.

Joe held her in his arms and stoked her back gently and she sobbed silently.

_It's okay, Fina. I'll never let anything happen to you again. _


	6. Aftermath

Joe held Fina in his arms until she calmed down. He looked up to see Jodie and Fred staring down at them with a look on concern on their faces. Fred's cheek and shoulder were still bleeding.

"Is she... okay?" Jodie asked softly.

"She'll be fine. Just... give her some space, alright?" Joe said firmly.

Jodie nodded and pulled a reluctant Fred with her. Joe laid his hand on Fina's cheek and gently tilted her face upwards. Her eyes were still wet with tears and she looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Joe. _She said in his head. _I could have hurt you really badly. _

_Well you didn't._ He responded. _And I'm just grateful that you're okay._

Fina sniffled and a tear fell out of her eye. _I hurt Fred. I lost all control over myself and I hurt him I'll never forgive myself for that. _

_ Fred knows that you couldn't help it. _Joe reassured her. _All that matters to him is that you're okay. I hate to break it to you Fina, but I think the guy is in love with you._

Fina looked a him with small smile, but then tensed and scrambled to hide behind him. Joe looked up and noticed Natai walking towards them timidly. Joe glared at him and stood up, pulling Fina to her feet as well.

"What do you want now?" Joe said angrily.

"Forgive us, we did not mean to harm one of your own, Warp Wizard." Natai bowed to him.

Joe frowned. "Okay, so technically speaking I'm not the Warp Wizard yet, but how did you know that?"

Natai bowed and offered him a small smile. "The magic of the Warp Wizard is purer than any other time magic. Anyone who has ever felt it will know it anywhere."

Joe's eyes widened. "The Warp Wizard was here? As in the previous Warp Wizard."

"Well no," Natai shrugged. "But he was here in the time of my grandfather and he always told stories of how his magic was pure time magic."

"Really? Cool." Joe said with a small smile.

He wanted to ask more questions about the Warp Wizard, but Fred stormed up to them and almost punched Natai in the face.

"Stop!" Joe called stretching his arm out.

Fred immediately froze. "Let me go Joe. This bastard deserves to get his butt kicked."

"Sorry." Jodie panted running up to them. "Once Fred saw Natai and Fina looking terrified, there was no stopping him."

"I apologize sincerely for the misunderstanding." Natai quaked in front of the furious Fred. "Please Warp Wizard, allow me to take you to our chief's hut to await his return. He can explain everything that's happened to our village."

"That sounds like a good idea." Joe nodded and turned to Fina. "Come on let's-"

"I'm sorry sir, but women aren't allowed in the chief's hut." Natai bowed and cast a wary look at Fred. "Perhaps she can stay behind with her husband?"

"He's not her husband." Joe, Fred, and Jodie said at the same time and they all flushed in embarrassment.

Joe released Fred and he gave Natai one last dirty look before going to Fina's side.

Jodie sighed and moved away. "Imma go... talk to people I guess."

"And I'll go with Natai and wait for the chief." Joe nodded to Fred. "Take care of Fina when I'm gone alright?"

"I will." Fred nodded.

* * *

Fina bit her lip anxiously as she watched Joe walk away with Natai. Fred sighed and gently touched Fina's arm. She looked up at him timidly and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey," He said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Fina's smile fell and she teared up. "No."

"Come on," Fred sighed and wrapped and arm protectively around her shoulders. "Let's go sit down somewhere. You're probably exhausted."

Fina leaned into his warm muscular arm as he led her a little ways away from everyone. The villagers were eying her suspiciously and her eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't remember much about her feral state, but she did remember feeling blinding rage. She hated feeling that way and felt disgusted with herself. Especially what she did to those men and Fred.

"It wasn't your fault." Fred said tightly. "Nothing was your fault."

Fina sat down on a fallen log and Fred sat down next to her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm the one who should have protected you better. I should have been able to fight them off before they could put that stupid thing on you."

Fina touched his shoulder and found that it was damp. She looked at her hand and gasped when she saw blood.

"That wasn't you." Fred explained quickly. "I rushed out of the hut they had us tied up in trying to save you and Natai cut me with his spear."

"Let me heal it for you." Fina said softly.

Fred nodded and slipped off his shirt with a slight hiss of pain. Fina's eyes briefly took in his expansive muscles and quickly focused on the cut on his shoulder. Thank goodness it wasn't deep and the blood was starting to clot already. Fina laid her hand on top of it anyway. It took a minute for her to focus her energy, but eventually a warm, white light emanated from her palm and his cut healed.

She looked up to see him staring at her. That was when she noticed the bleeding claw marks on his cheek.

"I did do that." Fina whispered tearfully.

Fred gave her a small, lopsided smile. "Then I guess you better heal it then."

Fina smiled as he took her hand and gently laid it against his injured cheek. This time the healing magic worked faster, but she couldn't stop staring into his warm, beautiful gray-blue eyes long after the cuts healed. She blushed and started to take her hand away, but Fred grabbed her wrist and leaned into her hand.

"You know," Fred chuckled softly. "I was afraid I'd lost you, before I could officially ask you out."

"You'll never lose me, Fred." She whispered.

Fred smiled and his eyes drifted to her lips. Her heart beat tripled. He started to lean forward but Fina placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"W-wait." Fina took in a shaky breath to still her heart. "Th-this isn't the right time for this. We're here for a reason and it's not this."

Fred sighed and moved away from her completely. "You're right. Sorry."

"It's fine." Fina said putting her hands in her lap.

"Ahem." They both looked up to see Jodie standing in front of them holding something in her arms. She held it up to show that it was a simple animal skin dress. "One of the women gave this to me to give to you. Since, you know, they tore up your dress and everything. She even said that you can change in her hut."

Fina stood and gave her a small bow. "Thank you, Jodie."

"Sure." Jodie sighed with a shrug. "Come on, I'll take you to where her hut is."

Without a another word Jodie led her to one of the huts where a woman was hanging up laundry. She nodded for Fina to go inside the hut to change. Jodie closed the door behind her and walked away.

Fina slipped off her dress and cringed. It looked like it had just come off of a horror movie all torn to shreds and spotted with her own blood. Her hair also probably looked a mess with the braids almost completely unraveling. So she rolled up her old dress into as small as a bundle as possible and slipped on the soft animal skin dress. She also completely undid her braids and shook her hair loose so that it fell around her shoulders and down her back.

When she stepped out the hut Jodie was no where to be found and neither was Fred. She quickly discarded the dress in the jungle and went to see if she could find Joe. She came to the end of the village where she saw a large hut decorated with strange symbols. A few of them she recognized like the time keeper symbol, but others she didn't. The hut was guarded by two mean holding spears and shields.

_Joe? _She called out with her mind. _Are you in there?_

There was no answer for a few minutes and then she heard his voice in her head. _Yeah... just give second Fina._

Joe came out of the hut after a while and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said pulling her towards the hut. "I might need your help understanding what the chief is telling me."


	7. Inside the Chief's Hut

Joe followed Natai to a large hut decorated with strange symbols. The inside was warm and smoky with a dim fire burning in the center. A lot of mystical looking items hang on the walls and from the ceiling. Joe could feel the air vibrate softly with magic. He reached his hand towards one of the items and laughed as the magic tickled his palm.

"My collection is nice yes?"

Joe turned around and saw a short wrinkled man coming into the hut. He carried a crude wooden staff with symbols carved into it and had a symbol tattooed into his arm-a red triangle with three black crescents on the sides and a green hour glass in the middle. Joe recognized it as one of the symbols on The Book.

The man stood in front of Joe, not even reaching his chest, and grinned at him. "I am chief Manahai and you are the Warp Wizard yes?"

"Sorta," Joe shrugged. "I'll be the Warp Wizard one day though."

"Soon I believe." Manahai nodded and sat down in a large chair. "I could feel your magic since the moment you stepped foot in my village. I must apologize for your rough treatment, but we have been attacked many times and my children are now fearful of strangers."

Joe took in a sharp breath and decided to get straight to the point. "Tell me about the people who are attacking you."

"They are in fact the Tenebrosi Sanction that you seek." Manahai nodded. "All they desire is to spread death, destruction, and chaos throughout the world until we are all consumed by darkness."

_Joe_ Fina's voice called in his head. _Are you in there?_

"Excuse me for a minute." Joe closed his eyes. _Yeah... just give me a second, Fina._

He opened his eyes and looked at Manahai. "I know you don't usually allow women in here, but do you mind if my assistant joins us? I'd like her to her this."

"Of course."

Joe went outside and found Fina waiting for him. She was wearing a simple brown dress and her hair was completely loose and messy. She gave him a small smile and a bow.

"Come on," He said grabbing her hand. "I might need your help understanding this chief is telling me."

Once inside Fina bowed to the chief and he bowed in return. She then stood beside Joe as he turned back to Manahai.

"Now," He said. "Both my great grand daughter and I have had similar visions of a giant snake rising out of the water and destroying everything. What can you tell us about that?"

"The monster you speak of is the Yacumama." Manahai said gravely. He grabbed a handful of dark colored sand out of a pouch that hung from his belt. He threw the sand into the smoldering fire and it flared to life with colorful smoke and flames.

"The Yacumama had been part of this place as long as the Amazon River that flows through this land."

The flames twisted and transformed into trees and a twisting river. Joe watched in amazing and heard Fina draw in a breath of amazement.

"But although we have learned to live with the Yacumama, it is still a dangerous and powerful creature and there are those who wish to abuse its mighty power."

The smoke grew darker and twisted to form a giant horned snake. It curled through the air and circled around them.

Joe cringed and Fina stepped closer to him. "Is there any way to stop it?"

Manahai shook his head. "One cannot control the Yacumama, but we have learned to keep it bay."

The fire them formed a group of people standing at the river and they seemed to be chanting. The smoke snake turned it head towards them, it hissed baring it's mouth wide but disappeared back into the water.

"However," Manahai continued. "There is a time once a year when it comes out of the river of its own free will and tries to wreck havoc over the jungle. It is then that we use a powerful tool to control it before it destroys everything around it."

Again the smoke formed a snake, but this time it flashed different colors. An image of someone holding a conch came out of the flame and when it sounded the snake stared directly at it and became calm. With a bright flash of light the images disappeared and the flame smoldered once more.

"That night is three nights from now and my village has grown weak from the attacks." Manahai said grimly. "If the Tenebrosi gets their hands on the conch-"

"Then it will be the end of the world." Joe finished.


	8. Another Interruption

Fred knew Fina liked him, he just knew she did. You just didn't get along with someone the way they got along and feel nothing but friendship. But it just seemed like the closer he tried to get to her, the further she pushed him away. Or worse, clung to Joe and her excuse as his assistant. Fred didn't consider himself a jealous guy, but it always burned him when she said that.

Fred thought that when he finally broke off his stormy relationship with Jodie, Fina would know he was serious and they would finally be able to be together. But no, Jodie just had to freak out and claimed he cheated on her and make things super awkward and messy. To be fair though, he probably should have broke it off with Jodie when he first started to have a crush on Fina.

He walked around the village aimlessly his fingers touching his cheek where Fina had both injured and healed him. It had killed him to see her in pain in her feral form, but probably even worse was the emotion pain she was probably in. He still remembered when they first met her and she would cry if she whenever she thought Joe was upset with her.

Fred saw Jodie wondering around too and reluctantly went up to her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She said tonelessly.

"Look, I hate to ask you this but-" Fred awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Jodie's lips tightened and she looked away. "She's with Joe in the chief's hut."

"Thanks," Fred sighed. "And... I'm sorry for everything that happened. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

"Whatever, Fred. I'm totally over your crap." Jodie crossed her arms. "Just an FYI though, I'd take a closer look at Fina's _exact _feelings and relationship with Joe before you go declaring your undying love for her, if you haven't already that is."

Fred narrowed his eyes. "And just what is that supposed to mean? Her and Joe are just really good friends."

Jodie shrugged and smirked a little. "Sound familiar?"

Fred opened his mouth to respond but found he didn't have the words. When she wasn't with him or San-Li, Fina was always clinging to Joe's side. She cooked for him, she cleaned for him, she lived with him- she was practically his wife or servant! And it was Joe who was able to break Fina out of her feral state, not Fred.

Without another word Fred stormed off away from Jodie and went to find Fina. It took him a while to find what looked like the chief's hut and when he did Joe, Fina, and a short wrinkled guy were just coming out of it.

Fred's breath caught at the sight of Fina. She was now wearing a simple brown dress and her hair was hanging loose and messy around her shoulders. Fred would never admit this to anyone, but sometimes he felt like he just wanted to sit with her and run his fingers through her hair and play with it.

His smile instantly fell when he saw Joe lean over and do exactly what Fred was thinking and say something to her. Fina nodded and headed in Fred's direction.

"Oh hey." Fred assumed a care-free smile. "What's up, Fina?"

"Have you seen, Jodie?" Fina asked. "Joe wants us all together so we can come up with a plan."

"I can take you to her." Fred offered.

Fina nodded and they started walking together. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled her hand away at the last minute and started playing with her hair instead.

"So," Fred said slowly. "I know you said that this isn't the right time for this, but you've been kinda leaving me hanging."

Fina blushed and looked down. "I don't know what you mean."

Fred groaned and turned her to face him. "Come on, you know what I'm talking about. I really like you, but I'm still not one hundred percent sure if you like me. I mean, I think you do, but you haven't told me so."

"Fred," Fina sighed and refused to look at him. Uh-oh, that wasn't a good sign. Time to turn on the charm.

He tilted her face up toward his and gave her his best smile. For a brief moment he saw her wonderful, bright blue eyes light up, but then she looked away from him and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fred." Fina said quietly. "But I just don't feel the same way for you that you feel for me. I'm in love in Joe, not you."

Fred felt his stomach twist as she walked away from him. But he had seen that spark in her eyes when he smiled at her and he knew that the past years they spent getting closer to each other wasn't a lie.

"Are you serious, Fina?" Fred said in mild aggravation. "Come on! I'm trying to be upfront with you, why can't you be the same way with me?"

"Because..." Fina mumbled walking faster.

"Because what?" Fred insisted catching up to her easily.

Fina suddenly whirled on him with tears streaming down her face. "Um, because I hurt you!? Because I'm trapped in an eternal bond with the Warp Wizard!? Because you're getting older and older every day and one day you'll forget all about me and I'm sick and tired of being left behind by everyone who I ever cared about!?"

Her voice had risen to a scream and several birds scattered out of the trees in fright. The villagers looked at her in mild alarm, probably afraid that she'll go feral again.

"Fina?" Joe called walking towards them. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Fred said quickly. "Just give us a second. Jodie's over that way."

He then promptly scooped Fina up and slung her over his shoulder as gently as possible. She protested of course and fought him, but he ignored her and carried her into the jungle. Like always he didn't have a plan and didn't need one. He just didn't want Joe or Jodie to interrupt them. Again.

He stopped when they reached the banks of a large river. He put Fina down and she automatically started hitting him one the chest and arms. Fred bit back a laugh at her weak punches and hits.

"Since when are you a little spit fire?" Fred asked warmly.

Fina huffed and sat down. "I'm not."

"Right now you are." Fred chuckled and sat down next to her. "Hitting me and screaming at me. You're even trying to lie to me."

Fina laughed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Stop making me laugh."

"I can't help it." Fred smiled and gently caressed her hair. "I like your laugh."

Fina blushed and they both looked out onto the river together in silence. After a while Fina leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I don't care about your Warp Wizard bond, right?" Fred asked. "And I doubt that I'll ever forget you anytime soon. Not even in a hundred years will I forget someone like you."

"I know," Fina sighed. "But... Joe has to be my first priority. I've barely taught him how to use to time magic let alone how to became the Warp Wizard. At this rate it'll take twenty more years until the High Council bestows the title on him."

"Well I am his best friend." Fred shrugged. "It's not like you'll never see him again if we start dating."

"But there's just one problem." Fina turned her head to look at him. "If I start going out with you, I may never want to leave your side."

Fred grinned. "Who said I'd let you?"

This time, Fina was the one who looked down at his mouth and started to lean forward.

"Well isn't this a sweet scene?"

Fred groaned in frustration. "Seriously? You couldn't have picked a better time?"

Fina stiffened at his side and he turned to see a woman standing behind them. Her skin was pale instead of the dark tan of the villagers and she had long, curly, chocolate brown hair thrown over her shoulder. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a long slit up the side, revealing a series of twisting tattoos on her thigh. She also had tattoos on both of her arms.

Fred didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this woman. He quickly pulled Fina to her feet and offered the lady a shaky smile.

"Um, hi. Can we help you with something?" He asked.

"Hmm, perhaps." The woman smiled coldly. "You see, I'm looking for something and I think you two might be able to help me get it."

"W-who are you?" Fina said quietly. "I-I mean, what's your name?"

"Antonia," she smiled. "And you two must be the Warp Wizard's best friend and Fina, the Warp Wizard's assistant."

Fred's smile vanished and he nervously pulled Fina closer to him. "How did you know that?"

Antonia grinned and held out her hand towards them. "The Tenebrosi knows all, Fredrick O'Leary."

Before either of them could react, dark purple smoke shot out from Antonia's outstretched hand and wrapped around them tightly. Fred found it difficult to breath and glanced over to see Fina standing very still with her eyes scrunched tight. He wanted to pull her closer but found that he was frozen in place.

Antonia clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Uh, uh, uh. No calling the Warp Wizard Fina. But, don't worry, he'll come for you two soon enough."

"Don't worry Fina." Fred gasped out as the smoke started to smother them completely. "Everything will be alright."

Everything then went dark as the smoke enveloped them completely.


	9. Hostage Situation

The first hour that they didn't come back, Joe was only mildly annoyed. The second hour, he was downright pissed. But when the sun started to set and they still hadn't come back, he was starting to get worried. And now it was night and there was still no word from them.

Jodie paced back and forth behind Joe as he stared out into the jungle in the direction that Fred and Fina went. He closed his eyes and tried calling out for Fina again, but he still got some kind of weird interference.

"Natai's back." Jodie said quietly.

Joe opened his eyes and saw Natai with two other warriors coming out of the jungle towards them.

"Well?" Joe said anxiously. "Did you find any sign of them?"

"We may have found the Tenebrosi's camp, but it is heavily guarded by powerful monsters." He said. "We didn't see any sign of your friends."

"Well, where else could they be?" Jodie said impatiently. "They wouldn't just wonder off and not come back!"

"Indeed they wouldn't."

A figure slowly walked out of the jungle and Joe stared in shock as she came up to them. Antonia was flanked on both sides by black, shadowy monsters. The monsters changed shaped and became panthers with glowing red eyes.

Natai and his warriors got into a fighting stance, but with one wave of her hand, Antonia's dark purple magic knocked them down. She came to a stop in front of Joe and looked him up and down slowly.

"It's nice to see you again Warp Wizard Joe." Antonia glanced at Jodie and raised an eyebrow. "And this must be your great grand daughter Jodie. A pleasant change from your old whore Joleena."

"Excuse me?" Jodie said sharply with a slight flush.

"What the hell are you doing here Antonia?" Joe felt his fists heat up with magic. "And what did you do with Fred and Fina?"

Antonia's eyes narrowed and she snapped her fingers. The two shadow panthers lunged at Jodie, knocking her back with a scream of fear.

"Jodie!"

The panthers snarled at Joe and circled Jodie slowly, refusing to let Joe anywhere near her.

"If it's one thing I hate Joe," Antonia said darkly, her voice rising in pitch, "it's being interrupted by a rude man! Now do you want to know where your friends are or would you rather me have your great grand daughter's throat ripped out!?"

Joe cast another worried glance at Jodie and then slowly lowered his fists.

"That's better." Antonia snapped her fingers again and dark purple smoke starting swirling in the air in front of him. In the middle of the smoke an image appeared of Fred and Fina unconscious and tied to a tree. She waved the image away.

"I think you know by now that we want Joe." Antonia said. "Our camp is just upriver and in three nights if you don't deliver the Yacumama's conch, your two friends will die. Oh, and no you can't plan on rescuing them before then. Our camp is cloaked with shadow magic that will only disappear on the night of the Yacumama."

Joe took a deep breath and tried to reason with her. "Antonia please, if you and the Tenebrosi's unleash the Yacumama it will be the end of the world. Jodie saw it destroy everything!"

Antonia chuckled darkly and she and the panthers started to disappear in a billowing cloud of smoke. "The only ones who will be destroyed will be those who do not bow to the Tenebrosi Sanction."

* * *

Antonia held them captive at a camp up river for nearly three days. She tied them together to a tree and the ropes had some sort of dark magic coated on them that wasn't as brutal as the inhibitor, but it still kept Fina from transforming or calling out to Joe. The camp was filled with shadowy monsters and people wearing dark masks and matching insignias on the upper arm of their clothing.

Fred and Fina were left alone for the most part, but every now again one of the men could come to leer at Fina. It disgusted her to be sure, but Fred was the one with the strongest reaction. More than once he almost broke the rope, yelling at the men to stay away from her. And every time he did that they would hit him and jeer at him instead.

"Fred, it's okay." She said soothingly after the fifth time it happened. "They won't do anything to me."

"I don't want them even looking at you." Fred said in a low growl. His cheek was bruised and swollen from the last hit he got.

"And I don't want them hurting you." Fina smiled and laid her hand on top of his.

Fred chuckled and laced their fingers together. "You know, I've been dying to kiss you for weeks now. It's sucks that I'm going to have to wait to get home to do it."

Fina felt her face heat up with a heavy blush and quickly pulled her hand away. "Who's says that's going to happen? I never said that we would start dating."

Fred merely laughed and shook his head. "You know, I'm pretty sure that's what Joleena used to say to Joe and look at them now."

"Well Joleena didn't have any previous obligations." Fina mumbled.

"Have you always been this stubborn?" Fred laughed. "Because you used to be a lot sweeter."

"I am sweet!"

Suddenly there was the sound of dark laughter and smoke began to billow up from the ground in front of them. Antonia stepped out the smoke and smiled at them.

"You know, you two remind me of my dear husband and I when we first married." She leaned close to Fina and brushed some hair out of her face. "Tell me, does he flirt with other women like my husband does?"

"What do you want with us, Antonia?" Fred said impatiently. "We've told you like a hundred times that we don't have your sea shell and we don't know where it is."

"I've never said that you did." Antonia smiled. "But that stupid chief does and I just know that the so called future Warp Wizard will do anything get you two back. And thanks to you two, in a few hours I will fulfill the mission the Tenebrosi Sanction has given me."

She walked away with a small laugh and began to order a few of her people to start setting something up on the banks of the river. Day light was quickly fading, making everything feel eerie with lengthening shadows and a darkening sky.

"What do you think they're doing?" Fred asked a bit nervously.

Fina was silent for a minute. She watched as some figures consulted books and scrolls while others drew symbols in the ground with fire that instantly turned black.

She felt a chill go down her spine and her voice quaked. "They're preparing to summon the Yacumama."


	10. Rise of the Yacumama

The moon shone brightly over the river, making it look silver. Black symbols were burned into a half circle next to the river, with each end touching the water. A hooded figure stood at each symbol and had a piece of wood in their hands with an incantation painted on it.

Fred and Fina were still tied up and were being guarded by a woman whose face was obscured by a mask. She held a large knife and waited silently for Antonia's order. Fina took in a sharp breath when several men came out of the jungle dragging a struggling black pig like animal. They dragged it into the half circle, pushed it down, and held a knife under its neck.

"Not yet!" Antonia yelled coming out of a tent. "Wait for the future Warp Wizard to bring us the conch or there'll be no controlling that monster."

There was a rustling in the distance and Joe emerged from the jungle from down river along with the chief and several warriors. He was carrying something covered in a bundle of cloth. His shoulders relaxed a little when he looked over and saw Fred and Fina. He and Antonia walked until they were a few feet away from each other.

"Well Joe, I hope you have what I requested." Antonia smiled. "Unless of course you came to watch your friends die."

"I have what you asked for," Joe scowled at her, "but first, let my friends go."

Antonia narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you have any leverage here, do you?"

She nodded and the woman moved next to Fred, yanked his head back and put the knife directly under his neck.

"Wait!" Joe said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Antonia nodded again and the woman moved away from Fred.

Joe sighed and slowly unwrapped the bundle to reveal a dark colored, ornately decorated conch shell. He cast one last worried look at Fred and Fina before tossing the conch to Antonia. She caught it and one of the men quickly cut through the pig animal's throat, letting its blood flow into the river. The wind rose and the hooded figures began chanting as the entire river turned black and the waters raged.

"You have what you want now let my friends go!" Joe yelled over the noise.

"I'll let your friends go..." Antonia sneered. "Into the afterlife! Kill them now!"

Instead of crying out, Joe merely smirked. "I'd figure you'd say that. Jodie! Natai! Now!"

Two hands came out of the jungle and grabbed the woman standing next to Fred. There was the sound of a struggle and Natai and Jodie came out. She was carrying a large, glowing knife and quickly started to cut Fred and Fina free.

"It's too late Warp Wizard." Antonia glared at him and held up the conch triumphantly. "Because you've already given me what I need."

"You sure about that?" Joe smirked and held out his hand. "Reverse!"

A soft green glow came over the conch and it flew through the air and landed back in Joe's hands.

"You'll regret that Joe." Antonia's eyes glowed dark purple and her magic flared in her hands.

Joe's hands began to glow green. "We'll see about that."

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, knocking both of them off their feet. The water began to swirl and bubble where the pig's blood flowed into the water.

"The Yacumama is about to rise!" One of the Tenebrosi men yelled.

Antonia blasted the conch out of Joe's hand with her magic and it rolled away from the both of them. Joe swore and went after it. He was almost there when dark purple smoke in the shape of snakes races forward and grabbed the conch. He stood up quickly and saw and smoky snakes bring the conch to a snarling Antonia.

"You will be destroyed Warp Wizard, before your title is even be earned." She said and blew the conch.

The sound blasted forth from the conch and echoed throughout the jungle. The birds fled the trees in droves and even some of the Manahai's warriors ran away in terror.

Out of the water rose a giant, snake-like creature with horns on its head. It towered over ten feet over all of their heads and its body was thicker than any of the trees. The blood from the pig dripped from its face and started to glow dark red until it hardened and formed a black, metal mask with a strange marking.

Joe's stomach rose into his mouth as he stared at the enormous creature. Antonia laughed manically and when she spoke the Yacumama's mouth opened and her voice came out of it as well.

"All bow down to the Tenebrosi Sanction!"


	11. Roar of the Yacumama

The Yacumama hissed so loud that it sounded like a roar. Water began to build on the back of its mouth, glowing a dark blue. The water blasted out of its mouth and destroyed several trees in the distance.

Jodie was finally able to cut Fred and Fina free but before any of them could run, three shadowy beasts rose from the ground and surrounded them. Fina instantly transformed into a white tiger and attacked the nearest shadow beast and the other two ganged up on her. Natai tossed Fred a spear and they faced the rest of the camp together with the few remaining warriors.

"You will not destroy my beloved jungle!" Manahai yelled.

Manahai began to yell and Joe watched in amazement as he transformed, growing more than ten times his size and became heavily muscled with his arms dangling in front of him like a gorilla. He leapt over Antonia and began running towards the Yacumama.

"You must get that conch from her," he yelled back to Joe, "And I will do what I can to take that accursed mask off of it."

"Got it!" Joe yelled back.

But in the next instant Antonia blasted him with her magic. He fell back hard, but got back up and tried to focus his magic to blast her back but the magic stayed in his fist. He looked at his hands in frustration and confusion and barely managed to dodge Antonia next blast.

_Joe! _He heard Fina scream in his head. _Use your energy to power your blows!_

_I'm- _Joe yelled in pain as Antonia's blast caught his side. "I'm trying, it's not working!"

_Hit her like you hit San-Li! _Fina yelled.

Another blast hit him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He had trouble regaining his breath and his stomach burned where the magic had touched him. Antonia chuckled and slowly came towards him.

Joe closed his eyes and tried to think back to when he first met San-Li and seen first hand exactly what a psychopath she was. Joe felt the same burning anger he felt when he thought San-Li killed Fina and a burst of energy shot from his feet and propelled him toward Antonia. He had a small moment of smugness seeing the surprise on Antonia's face before he punched her, his blow fueled with his magic.

"Ahhhhhh!" Antonia flew back with a cry of pain and fell into the river.

Joe's triumph was short lived. Manahai, who was wrestling with the mask on the Yacumama's head, was thrown off of its head and into the air. The Yacumama then opened its mouth and blasted Manahai with water, sending him into the tree tops.

"Manahai!"

Joe started to move to where he landed but something caught his ankle and he fell. He looked down and saw dark purple smoke leaking out of the black river and wrapping around his ankle. The smoke transformed into anacondas and wrapped around his body, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"You stupid, stupid boy." The Antonia rose from the river with a black look in her eyes. Blood ran from her mouth where Joe had punched her. "My magic bestowed on me by the Tenebrosi far exceeds that of your pathetic time magic."

She made an upwards motion with her hand and Joe was jerked upwards onto his feet. "Now you shall see first hand at what happens to those who go against us."

Joe was slowly turned around and was horrified to see that they were losing and losing badly. Natai and Fred were the only two left fighting against three of the Tenebrosi's men. Both of their clothes were cut up and they swayed on their feet. Fina too was weakening. She was destroying the shadow beasts left and right, but they kept reappearing. Jodie stood off to the side looking completely helpless and ineffectual.

_Joe. _Fina said faintly in his mind. _I-i think those ropes weakened me...I'm f-fading pretty fast..._

_J-just hold on F-fina. _Joe felt his breath quickly leaving him. _W-we'll think of something..._

The snakes tightened even more around his body, wringing a cry of pain from his lips. His vision started to darken around the edges and he could feel his joints cracking.

"Do you want to know my only regret Joe?" Antonia asked softly. "My only regret is that your whore Joleena isn't here. I guess I'll have to settle for letting you watch me destroy your great grand daughter instead."

"Antonia don't!" Joe cried out desperately. "Please! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"That is true." Antonia sighed. "But the Tenebrosi cannot keep her alive or she might reveal more of our plans."

"Antonia please!"

Antonia blew the conch and the symbol on the Yacumama's mask started to glow. It slowly turned it's head and fixed Jodie with a menacing stare. Jodie stared back at it in absolute terror. The Yacumama opened its mouth and dark, glowing water began to build.

"Jodie!" Joe screamed.


	12. Sacrifice

"Jodie!" Joe cried out.

Fred knocked away one of the Tenebrosi's men and ran towards Jodie.

The Yacumama cocked its head back and fired. Jodie's eyes widened in horror, but she couldn't even scream.

Fred ran with all his might and pushed Jodie away at the last minute.

The water blasted him directly in the chest and slammed him into a tree. Hard. He slid down limply and laid there crumpled like a broken doll.

Jodie ran over to him, crying out his name with tears streaming down her face.

Joe felt hot and cold and dizzy all at once.

Something hot burst from within him and the snakes holding him vanished in a flash of blinding green light. He spun around and grabbed Antonia by the throat, hot tears streaming down his face. The conch dropped from her hands and she stared at him wide eyed in terror.

"I should kill you." Joe growled. "I should make you wish you were never born!"

He slammed her into the ground, hard enough that the earth dented under her. He towered over her and she stared back at him with a mixture of fear and black hatred. Joe raised both fists, ready to disintegrate her into dust.

"YACUMAMA!" A voice thundered.

Joe was momentarily distracted as Chief Manahai leapt from the tree tops and landed on Yacumama's head. With one powerful blow, he punched the face mask and it shattered, completely freeing it from the Tenebrosi's hold.

Antonia took advantage of Joe's momentary lack of focus and blasted him away, but he kept his footing. She stood up slowly, hunched over and clearly in pain.

"Y-you'll regret not killing me when you had the chance." She grunted spitting out blood.

She then disappeared in a swirl of dark purple smoke and the shadow monsters surrounded Fina vanished as well. The waters of the river turned back to normal and the Yacumama gave one final hiss before sinking back into the river.

Joe felt all of his energy quickly fade and he staggered over to Fred and Jodie.

Jodie was kneeling over Fred's unmoving body trying to given him CPR. Joe looked closely, hoping to see any sign of life but saw none. Fred's skin was pale and almost blue and there was no rise and fall of his chest. Dark blood leaked out of his mouth and nose.

A sob broke through Joe's throat as he knelt down next to Jodie and put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly broke down and began weeping into her hands.

"Fred?" Fina walked up slowly, wide eyed with tears streaming down her face as well. Her voice rose in pitch. "Fred?"

Joe looked up at her and shook his head. "He's...gone."

Fina dropped to her knees and reached out to touch his face. She gave a heart broken wail and collapsed onto his chest.

"You can't leave me." She sobbed brokenly. "Please don't leave me!"

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. She whispered something softly and a soft white light began to glow from within her. She brushed his damp curls from his face and slowly leaned down to press her lips against his. The glow spread through Fina's lips and over Fred. Fina broke the kiss slowly and leaned back. The soft white light faded, but Fred remained completely still. Fina gave another heartbroken wail and buried her face in his chest.

But then Fred's lips twitched. Joe's eyes widened as he watched Fred's mouth move ever so slightly. Jodie also noticed and gasped. Fina looked up and gently touched Fred's cheek.

"F-Fred?" She whispered.

Fred gasped and his eyes shot open. He shot straight up and began gasping and choking. "W-what happened? Is Jodie okay?"

"Fred!" They all cried out happily.

Fina threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. She starting sobbing in relief and Fred gently caressed her back as he held her. He turned to Joe with a look of mild confusion.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely. "Did I get knocked out or something?"

"Fred," Joe shook his head in disbelief. "You just d-"

_Please don't tell him! _Fina pleaded in his head. _Please...I don't want him to know that I brought him back to life. _

_But why? _Joe asked. _You literally brought him back from the dead. _

_Just...please don't tell him. _Fina stressed. _I... don't want him to think he owes me anything. _

"Well?" Fred repeated. "What the heck happened? Why are all of you so teary-eyed?"

Joe took a deep breath and wiped his face on his sleeve. "You almost drowned. Jodie did CPR and saved your life."

Jodie gave him a sharp look like she was going to say something, but Joe quickly shook his head. Fred also looked a little doubtful, but he turned his attention to Fina instead.

"Hey," he said softly caressing her hair. "Are you okay?"

Fina nodded and drew back to smile at him. "I'm just so happy that you're okay."

She then caught him off guard by throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He made a noise of surprise, but quickly returned the embrace and kissed her back. They broke the kiss slowly and touched their forehead together.

* * *

Manahai and Natai came towards them and Joe walked up to face them. Fina put a hand on the ground to brace herself to stand up and her hand slipped on a sharp rock. She hissed softly in pain and quickly moved her hand out of site, but not before Jodie noticed a small cut on her wrist.

Manahai shrunk back down to his normal size and he and Natai gave them a low bow.

"My people and the world thanks you, future Warp Wizard Joe." Manahai said. "You have saved us all."

Joe and Manahai began talking and Jodie drew Fina to the side with a small gesture.

"We both know that I wasn't the one who saved Fred." Jodie said looking at her quizzically. "And I'm pretty sure you told Joe not to say something using your weird mind link thing."

Fina shrugged and looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

Jodie looked at her for a long time until Fina began to feel uncomfortable. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears and Jodie's eyes went to the cut on her wrist. It was still bleeding slightly and hadn't healed.

"I'm not stupid you know." Jodie said after a while. "I've read my fair share of books on magic and I've read a few things about healers and their type of magic. And what happens when they bring someone back to life."

"Please don't tell Fred." Fina gave Jodie a small sad smile. "He'd never forgive me if he knew what I did for him."

"He deserves to know, Fina."

"But..."

"It's only right. Fred deserves to know just how much you love him."

Jodie glanced up and saw Fred staring at Fina with a look of complete and utter adoration. Fina seemed to sense that he was looking at her and gave him a small smile in return.

"You're lucky, you know that? He's never looked at me the way he looks at you." Jodie chuckled and gave a small shrug. "Or you're incredibly unlucky. The guy's got some major hygiene problems."

Fina giggled and shook her head. "I don't care. I think he's amazing."

"He's alright." Jodie smiled.

Joe finished his talk with Manahai and came back carrying The Book. He threw his arms around Jodie and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Jodie." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "If you hadn't warned us in time we'd all be underwater by now."

"No problem great grand dad." Jodie hugged him back. "You did awesome by the way. Just like the true Warp Wizard."

Manahai handed Joe The Book and he warped them home.


	13. Loving Words

Fred was getting ready for his first official date with Fina. He was both excited and incredibly nervous. Fina was special and he wanted her to know just how much he cared about her. He spent hours looking for the perfect clothes to wear, going so far as to do laundry and iron. He even washed his hair and put on some of his dad's cologne.

He checked himself out in the mirror and was pleased at his appearance. The shirt was short sleeved, showing off his muscular arms and was a good color. His jeans fit just right and for once was spotlessly clean.

But there was one thing wrong. Not with his clothes, but with him.

There had been no marks on his body, but for some reason he could remember feeling immense pain. Pain and then black nothingness. He touched his chest, trying to remember what happened but could barely recall anything. Just pushing Jodie out of the way and then nothing. Just darkness and then waking up with Fina weeping on his chest.

"You never look this good on our dates."

Fred whirled around in surprise and saw Jodie sitting on his bed with The Book in her lap. Fred looked at her cautiously.

"Oh relax," Jodie rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to talk."

"Okay, but can you make it quick because I kinda have an... appointment to go to." Fred said looking away awkwardly.

Jodie raised an eyebrow. "Fred, I already know you're going out on a date with Fina."

"Oh." Fred sat down on the bed next to her. "So what did you want yo talk about?"

Jodie looked down at her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry for everything. It just hurt me the way you broke everything off with me without a word of explanation. I mean, I knew we weren't the best couple but I thought that I was a better girlfriend than that."

"I know." Fred sighed and reached for her hand. "It was pretty crappy and selfish of me to end things like that. I was just tired of lying I guess. And you definitely deserve to find a better boyfriend than me."

"You're right, I totally do." Jodie giggled with a small smirk. "Honestly, I should have dumped you a long time ago. You totally suck as a boyfriend."

Fred smile fell and he looked concerned. "I do?"

Jodie laughed and punched him in the arm. "No, you were great. Just not the right guy for me. But I'm sure you and Fina will be great together."

"Thanks." Fred sighed in relief. "That means a lot Jodie."

"No problem." Jodie bit her lip and looked away. "Um, Fred... I think that there's something you should know..."

"What is it?"

"Um..." Jodie stood up and looked down at him. "I wasn't the one who saved your life, Fina was."

"Really?" Fred frowned. "But Joe said that you were the one who gave me CPR."

"I did." Jodie shrugged. "And it didn't work."

Fred still looked confused. "So...Fina did CPR better?"

"More like did something better than CPR."

"The Heimlich Maneuver?"

"Oh geez. I forgot that you know almost nothing about magic." Jodie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "After she saved you Fina cut her wrist on a rock. That was three days ago, but the cut is still there. Think about what that means."

Jodie then opened The Book and warped without another word. Fred was still feeling confused when his phone alarm went off. He quickly grabbed it, his wallet, something special and headed out the door.

He arrived at San-Li's apartment right on time and knocked on the door. He waited nervously before the door opened and San-Li smirked at him

"Well, well, well." She said looking at him up and down slowly. "If it isn't my favorite cheater. You do know which girlfriend you're going out with tonight right?"

"Ha ha, very funny San-Li." Fred smiled sheepishly. "I've learned my lesson alright?"

"You better." San-Li stopped smiling and pulled out a large knife. "Because if you haven't, or if you treat Fina badly, or make her upset in any other way, I will straight up neuter you."

Fred sighed and his tone became serious. "San-Li, I really care about Fina and no one else. Absolutely no other girl in the world matters to me but Fina."

San-Li smiled and put away her knife. "That's just what I wanted to hear. Fina! Your boyfriend's here!"

"Thanks San-Li!"

San-Li stepped aside and Fina quickly took her place in the doorway.

Fred's jaw dropped when he saw her. Fina's hair was cut shoulder length with large, loose curls framing her angelic face. She was also wearing a short, brown skirt and a baby blue blouse that hung off both of her shoulders. Her new look gave her a sort of gentle sophistication that hadn't been there before.

"You look so beautiful." Fred breathed feeling his knees go weak. "Really, really beautiful."

Fina blushed and her smile brightened. "Thank you."

They left San-Li's apartment and headed to the restaurant Fred picked out. He didn't want Fina to think that he was cheap or uncreative so he chose a pretty nice place that was within his budget. At first he didn't seem to know what to say, but Fina just talked to him like they normally talked to each other and then conversation was easy. Fred paid the bill and they headed to the park next.

They walked around slowly as the stars began to come out. Fred hadn't let go of Fina's hand since they left San-Li's apartment. She smiled up at him with sparkling, bright blue eyes and he leaned down to kiss her on the nose.

"You know," he said softly. "I think that this is the best date I've ever been on."

"Me too." Fina leaned up to peck him on the lips. "Every second I'm with you I just feel so happy."

Fred smiled and gripped her hand tighter. He led her over to a bench and they sat down together. Fina sighed in contentment and leaned into his chest as he put an arm around her shoulders. He buried his face into the top of her hair and smiled as the curls tickled his nose. He though he loved her hair when it was long, but cut short and curly like this made her look even more beautiful. Sexy even.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the special item he brought with him. He had actually bought it to give to her on their Coney Island trip, but things hadn't gone quite as planned. Fred heard Fina give a little gasp of surprise and she looked at him with wide eyes.

Fred grinned and opened the box to reveal a gold bracelet with blue stones. The stones matched her eyes and the gold was only slightly darker than her sunny, golden hair.

"I saw this and I just knew that it was meant for you." Fred said excitedly. He then took her hand and gently clasped the bracelet around her wrist. It was a perfect fit, not too small and not too big for her delicate wrist.

"It's so beautiful." Fina grinned at him and grabbed both of his hands. "I love it."

"You're...welcome..." Fred's voice trailed off as his eyes drifted to her other wrist.

There was a band-aid on Fina's wrist. It took Fred a moment to process what it meant. His grip tightened on her hands.

"Fred?" Fina eyed him in concern. "What's wrong?"

Fred licked his lips and slowly pulled up her sleeve. "When did you get this cut?"

"It's nothing." Fina's eyes teared up and she looked away quickly. "Don't worry about it."

Fred gently turned her to face him again. He looked straight into her eyes and the truth hit him full force. He _did _die. Fina _did _bring him back and she _hadn't _healed... because she couldn't heal. And if she couldn't heal...

"Why?" Fred whispered shaking his head in disbelief. "Why did you do it, Fina? You can get hurt now or even die! Don't you realize that!?"

"I don't care." Fina smiled and gently touched his cheek. "Living a hundred thousand more years wouldn't be worth it if I had to go a second without you."

Fred grinned and felt his heart sky rocket. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Let's get married." He smiled and peppered her face with kisses. "Let's go to Vegas and get married."

"What?" Fina laughed and pulled away to look at him. "Fred, we've just officially started dating. Don't you think it's a little early to talk about marriage?"

"Why not? You aren't immortal anymore and you're contract's broken." Fred laughed and kissed her nose. "Now there's nothing stopping you from getting married and having kids. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Fina giggled and shook her head. "First of all, I'm still bonded to Joe. Giving up my immortality to save you doesn't mean my contract is broken. And second of all, there's no rush. We're way too young to think about marriage and kids."

"Well, I'm too young." Fred shrugged with a small smirk. "Technically, your an old lady."

Fina pouted. "I'm not that old."

"Suuure. Three thousand and fourteen _definitely _isn't old."

Fina laughed and he caught those perfect pink lips of hers in a deep kiss. They broke apart slowly and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I love you." Fina whispered.

"I love you too." Fred smiled and kissed her again.


	14. Extra Bonus Chapter

**A/N- Just a little something extra that leads into the next story 'All Things Come to Light'. **

Fina stared at the switch blade she held in her hands in utter fascination. It was so small and light and yet it was able to kill someone. She pressed the little switch on the side and the blade flicked out. It glinted in the light and even she could tell that it was finely crafted.

She opened up her palm and gently traced circles on it with the tip of the blade. It tickled a little. She then laid the edge of the blade against her skin and pressed into it. The edge bit into her flesh and blood beaded to the surface. Slowly, she drug the blade across her palm and watched as the blood welled up and pooled in her hand.

Fina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to focus her energy but nothing happened. The gentle warmth that was so familiar to her was gone. The only thing that she felt was the warm stickiness of her blood, dripping from her palm.

"What the hell Fina!?" San-Li said sharply. "You're dripping blood on my table! Again."

"Sorry." Fina mumbled. "I can't help it."

San-Li scoffed and set two mugs of steaming tea on the table. "You better help it or Fred won't let you come over here anymore. He'd kill me if he found out the truth behind your little 'cooking accidents'."

"Sorry." Fina mumbled again.

San-Li left the room for a moment and brought back gauze and antiseptic. She sat down at the table with a huff of annoyance and began to bandage Fina's hand. It had been a little over a month since she had gotten back from the Amazon.

"So I guess your healing powers are really gone." San-Li said quietly.

"Yeah." Fina nodded. "I'm fully mortal now."

"What about your shape shifting? Is that gone too?"

Fina shook her head. "No, it's still there. Fred would never let me continue living with Joe if I couldn't transform into a cat at the very least."

San-Li's mouth twitched up into a smile as she eyed Fina's bracelet. "I'm surprised he's not with you right now."

"Doctor's appointment." Fina pouted. "And he won't be done for another hour."

"Is it true that he actually proposed?" San-Li chuckled. "I thought that someone like him would balk at the idea of settling down."

"I don't think he meant it." Fina smiled softly and sipped her tea. "It was just the romantic moment and all that."

"Sure it was." San-Li chuckled rolling her eyes.

They were quiet for a moment and sipped their tea. It was a ritual of theirs for a while now, to set aside time out of their day to sit down and drink tea. San-Li was an amazing brewer and the tea was always perfect. Fina loved it because it gave them time to talk and bond, and she sensed that it helped San-Li relax after a stressful job.

Fina noticed that San-Li was staring down into her cup of tea. There were bags under her eyes, but instead of looking sad or upset, there was a certain calm, happy contentment over her.

"Have you told Sam yet?" Fina asked with a small smile.

San-Li smiled and sipped her tea. "Not yet. I just got back from a job and just called him not that long ago. I'll tell him soon though."

"How excited do you think he'll be?"

"Oh geez," San-Li groaned with a small smile. "The guy has been trying to get me to retire and go to school for more than two years now. I think he'll be more than excited to learn that I'm giving up the time thieving business."

"And are you going to go to school? Oo! You can take some online courses!"

"I said nothing about going to school." San-Li laughed. "But what about you? Are you planning on starting school? You'd get to see Fred even more."

Fina pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I don't think so. Fred's almost a senior and I'd probably have to start as a freshman. It'd be too embarrassing for him, especially when he graduates. But what are _you_ going to do?"

San-Li shrugged and looked away. "I'll find something to occupy my time."

There was an impatient knocking on the door and Fina jumped up to answer it. Fred and Sam stood on the other side of the door and Fred broke into a huge grin when he saw her.

"Fred!" She cried out happily throwing her arms around him.

"Hey!" Fred laughed and hugged her. "I totally missed you. That stupid checkup took forever!"

"Fred was right, your new hair cut looks really nice Fina." Sam said politely.

"Thanks."

Fina then squeaked in surprise when Fred scooped her up bridal style.

"Come on," he said kissing her forehead. "Let's go back to my place, order a pizza, and watch some movies."

Fina sighed happily and closed her eyes. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
